


Gym Class Heroes

by LordYouko



Series: Bad Boys [2]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Cheeky Inuyasha, Dom Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Established Relationship, Gym Sex, Gyms, Half-Sibling Incest, Hot Sex, Humor, I mean because of his gym workout of course, Inucest, Inuyasha's gonna be really sore, M/M, Mates, Modern Era, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sesshoumaru, Post-InuYasha, Punishment, Seme Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Sexy Times, gym trainer sess, sexy punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 08:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15703323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordYouko/pseuds/LordYouko
Summary: Inuyasha doesn't need his mate's permission to join a gym right? And so what if there are a bunch of horny girls watching his sweaty body while he works out?His new trainer disagrees.





	Gym Class Heroes

**Chapter Two – Gym Class Heroes**

 

There was a soft muttering amongst the humans gathered around him. Inuyasha smirked, enjoying the attention – the males’ bitter jealousy and the females’ breathy sighs and occasional moans.

 

“That’s 500,” whispered one young lady to her friend. “He’s done 500 pushups in a row…can you believe that?”

 

“It’s not possible,” a nearby well muscled male, who had designs on that particular young lady, muttered darkly. “It must be the steroids.”

 

The woman gave him a cool look. Between the two of them, it was pretty clear who was more likely to be on the steroids.

 

“One more set, Jim?” Inuyasha asked casually, not even out of breath.

 

Inuyasha’s trainer, Jimmy, scratched the back of his head, mystified. The new kid, Inuyasha his name was, was no where near as well muscled as he and yet…he was sure not even he, with his body pumped with legal and illegal vitamins, would be able to do 500 pushups, after 200 sit ups and 100 lunges, and not even be breathless. He was used to dealing with slackers and knew very well how to manage them – with authority and occasional insults to their masculinity – but this was a new one.

 

“Er, maybe that’s enough for today,” he suggested tentatively, eyeing him carefully as if the strange, white haired male would collapse any second, although he hardly even seemed tired. Honestly, the kids these days! What kind of fashion was having white hair, and that too so damn long! Even women didn’t have hair that long. He would have been sure to make a jibe on that but he really wasn’t comfortable picking a fight with someone who could probably pound him into the ground with one hand tied behind his back.

 

Inuyasha looked up at him and grinned, casually holding his position. He knew he looked good with the hip hugging tracks and perfectly toned body. Why not indulge in a little adoration while he could, when his homicidal mate was not around to dismember anyone who even looked at him wrong? That was why he’d joined this gym, without his brother’s knowledge. He’d purposely picked out the swankiest, most expensive gym he could find – paid with his brother’s platinum card, of course. If he was finally going to get to do something he’d wanted to for a while – show off and consequently, feel good about himself - why not do it in style?

 

The females looked appreciatively at the sweaty biceps and lean upper body. For once, they were glad the man had got rid of his T-Shirt. After some of the torturous figures they’d been exposed to, Inuyasha was a sight for sore eyes.

 

“Aren’t those tracks getting in your way, Inuyasha?” called out one particularly bold woman, unabashed. “Maybe you should get rid of them.”

 

The other women were silent, though the men muttered protests of sluttiness and inappropriate behaviour.

 

Inuyasha looked up at the well endowed woman appreciatively and smirked lecherously. “I’m fine thanks,” he drawled. “But if _you_ want to, I definitely won’t object.”

 

The woman giggled and the others shot her envious looks.

 

Inuyasha had been getting this the whole day, though, admittedly, most women tried to be more subtle than that… _most_ of them. There was one who had offered to be his stretching partner. Inuyasha had almost agreed too…until she said something about spreading her legs.

 

While he would once have been awkward and uncomfortable with female attention, 500 years of being gay with Sesshoumaru had given him quite a bit of confidence and as well as lessons in lechery. Of course, his horny mate far surpassed him in that particular field, but he could easily hold his own with these star-struck females with more than a _gym_ workout on their mind. As such, they’d been flirting back and forth throughout the 500 pushups, much to the aggravation of the steroid-puffed males.

 

“Do one more set, please,” requested one of the others and this was backed up by murmured assent from various others. Inuyasha shrugged. This gym thing was cooler than he’d thought. The training was a mild workout for him and if he got to have fun along the way and get to see the faces of those pansies who thought themselves god’s gift to women, well, that was just a bonus.

 

“Why not,” he agreed and came back up easily, then smiled at his admirers and went back down.

 

“This is too easy,” he complained lightheartedly.

 

“Perhaps I can remedy that,” came a quiet, deep voice and Inuyasha froze, colour draining from his face.

 

Oh holy motherfuckin’ _crap_ …

 

The girls surrounding the hanyou squealed and parted, ogling the newest male. He was wearing black tracks and a loose grey T-shirt that fit perfectly at the shoulders and black waistbands…and he had long white hair like Inuyasha. Even the most chaste female’s eyes were glued to the, if possible, hotter male in their midst. The more horny ones were staring at the way the perfectly fitting tracks clung sultrily to his ass…and what a _fine_ ass it was…

 

Jim stared at the strange looking man who’d entered silently and now stood near the boy on the ground. He had similar hair, although his was closer to silver. This one even had weird tattoos on his forehead and cheeks. Were they members of some weird religious cult?

 

“Hey,” Jim demanded, stepping forward. “Who the hell are you?”

 

Jim was used to seeing expressions of fear or at least caution when he used his aggressive tone. After all, a tall, well muscled hulk of a man with a shaven head and dark bushy eyebrows would do that to a person. Heck, the muscles straining from his tight T-shirt were usually enough to give people pause. But Sesshoumaru turned icy eyes on Jim and the cold look in them had the man taking an unconscious step back.

 

“I believe this young man requested a hard training,” he said softly. “It seems you are incapable of giving that to him as he obviously finds it effortless. I am his new trainer. You may leave.”

 

Jim wondered how, despite being slightly shorter than him, the newcomer gave the impression of looking down at him. He hesitated, caught between embarrassment at the insult and relief at being given an opportunity to save his pride. Technically, he should show him the way out, with a few manly insults and threats added for the benefit of the gym’s customers. The gym higher-ups heartily encouraged this method; the more the aggressive display on the part of the trainers, the more special the trainees would feel, and they would thus be more likely to renew their membership. This was usually his favourite part, not that many were stupid enough to try and pull anything with someone twice their size. But there was something eerie about this weirdly dressed man with his quiet, dangerous confidence. He didn’t want to accidentally insult some mafia pinhead.

 

 “I can’t just let you do that,” he said finally, settling for a more diplomatic, if a bit cowardly way out.

 

Sesshoumaru quietly passed him a piece of paper that had the gym’s identification of him as Inuyasha’s substitute trainer. Jim stepped back, silently admitting defeat. Well, he may not be training Inuyasha but he would certainly love to see how he handled the boy. If he failed, it would give him no small satisfaction and it was almost certain that he would. It was hardly possible that the man was stronger than Inuyasha, after all.

 

“You,” the new trainer said, turning his eyes on the man – boy, really - sitting on the ground, scowling up at him, “I want 20 reps, on the machine.”

 

Inuyasha looked at the machine he indicated. It was one designed to tone chest muscles and upper arms. Normally, it’d be a breeze but now-

 

“That’s nothing,” the slutty female called out, championing for Inuyasha against the newcomer. “He just did 500 pushups in a row. He can easily do 20 on that. Right, Inuyasha?”

 

Inuyasha looked a bit hesitant and she gave him a coy look. “If you can do it, I might take you up on your suggestion of taking off the tracks…” she winked. “– _and_ everything else.”

 

“Heh, sure,” Inuyasha hedged, feeling his mate’s glare burning holes in the back of his head at the comment. Dammit, the stupid bimbo had to give the possessive asshole ammunition, didn’t she?

 

“Well- Inuyasha, was it? –“ lips curving in a disdainful sneer, Sesshoumaru looked down at his little brother coolly. “This young lady seems to hold your strength in high esteem. Perhaps you would like to show me?” He cast her a sidelong glance. “Success promises you pleasant rewards, after all.”

 

By the soft, dangerous tone of his voice, Inuyasha understood that he _definitely_ would be getting his rewards for this and it wouldn’t be some chick taking her clothes off. No, whatever _reward_ Sesshoumaru had planned for him most likely involved his ass and his elder brother’s poison whip. He really, _really_ doubted they would be pleasant.

 

“I don’t think I can,” he announced, willing to take a little bruising to his ego if it would placate his brother’s sadistic wrath.

 

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at him in a look that said that backing out was definitely not an option. Inuyasha sighed. “Alright, fine.”

 

Getting to his feet, Inuyasha sat down at the machine, prepared to begin. Sesshoumaru casually set the weights to the heaviest. Inuyasha looked at the machine, read the weight and smirked. Just how weak did his brother think he was anyway?

 

“Alright, here goes,” he said, “I’m not sure I can but I’ll give it a try,” giving Sesshoumaru a cheeky look, he winked at his admirer. “For you, hon.”

 

The female, whose name was Lily, smiled suggestively in return.

 

Inuyasha took hold of the handles and effortlessly drew them to his chest, lifting the weights high. The onlookers gasped and Lily let out a small cheer.

 

Inuyasha turned to look triumphantly at his brother but his smirk froze when he saw the studiously blank look on the demon’s face. That look said that Sesshoumaru was up to something, but he couldn’t see what he could possibly do. The machine was already being used to the max. It wasn’t possible to add any more weight to it.

 

Inuyasha turned his attention back to his workout. He opened his arms, slowly letting the weights down.

 

“One,” Sesshoumaru counted.

 

Inuyasha drew the handles back together again.

 

…or rather, tried to.

 

Eyes wide, he stared at the handles. What the fuck?? He’d just done it, a moment ago…and there hadn’t even been any weights added. Then how…?”

 

Turning back, he let out an outraged gasp. Sesshoumaru had placed one hand lightly, casually on the weights. He was about to protest but he saw the warning look in his mate’s eyes that told him that if he wanted to reduce his punishment for the night, he would play by the demon’s rules.

 

Inuyasha looked away, mouth a thin line. Well, fine then! See if he gave his brother the satisfaction of seeing him lose!

 

Gritting his teeth, he put real effort into pulling the handles together. He was surprised and more than a little relieved to see them yield. Slowly, he brought them together giving his brother a contemplative look.

 

Sesshoumaru looked amused.

 

“Two,” he counted, and Inuyasha allowed the handles to fall back into place slowly.

 

Knowing the demon Lord would not go easy on him, he continued with 3, 4, 5….12…15…18 reps. By the time he reached the second last, sweat was dripping down his forehead and he was panting with the exertion. Man, he hadn’t had a workout like this since the fight with Naraku.

 

“Come on, Inuyasha,” Lily cheered. “Just two more. You can do it.”

 

Grunting, Inuyasha managed to somehow pull the handles together.

 

“19,” Sesshoumaru said.

 

Arms trembling with the effort, Inuyasha let the weights fall gently. Loosening his grips, he slumped forward slightly, breathing hard.

 

“Come on, Inuyasha,” Sesshoumaru smirked. “One more.”

 

Inuyasha looked up at him, a look in his eyes that only his mate would recognize as pleading.

 

“I can’t.”

 

Sesshoumaru stared into his eyes.

 

“You will,” he stated, voice deepening slightly, making the words sound dirty. Inuyasha felt a thrill go through him.

 

He gripped the handles and with, what he considered super-hanyou effort, he brought the handle-bars together one last time.

 

Lily, along with several others in the room, applauded. Jim looked thoughtfully from the trainee to the trainer.

 

“Now,” Sesshoumaru said, eyes sparkling with his own brand of mischief. “Are you ready for the rest of your session, Inuyasha?”

 

The younger prince of the Western Lands looked into his new trainer’s eyes and paled.

 

* * *

 

 

After the pectoral work-out, Sesshoumaru made him stand in front of the mirror and asked him to work out with dumbbells.

 

Wondering how the demon could possibly sabotage that, Inuyasha took the pair of dumbbells and got into position, elbows level with his shoulders, dumbbells above his head. Glaring suspiciously at his brother, Inuyasha raised the dumbbells above his head.

Bringing them down, he was about to do it again when-

 

“Stop.”

 

Inuyasha’s eyes narrowed, glaring at his brother in the mirror.

 

“Your form is incorrect,” the demon Lord informed him. Stepping forward, he placed his hands on Inuyasha’s hips and with his thumbs, pressed into the small of his back. Inuyasha resisted squirming, with his mate’s hands in such a perilous area.

 

Unnoticed by the onlookers, Sesshoumaru let his cool hands brush up Inuyasha’s sweaty, bare abs. The hanyou shivered from the touch.

 

Stepping as close as it was possible to be without actually touching hips, Sesshoumaru wrapped his fingers over Inuyasha’s on the bars of the dumbbells. The hanyou could feel the heat radiating off the demon’s body. With the adrenaline in his system, his body was swiftly going from one kind of excitement to another.

 

“Throw your hips back,” Sesshoumaru whispered in his ear, making Inuyasha suddenly wish he’d taken the girl up on her offer and lost the tracks…and his boxers…

 

“Two,” Sesshoumaru counted and Inuyasha thoughtlessly raised his arms…only to find that the dumbbells suddenly weighed about a ton.

 

“Dammit,” he cursed, glancing sideways at the devious demon. “You’re really gonna make me do this?”

 

“If you are going to do it,” Sesshoumaru replied, making sure his voice was audible to everyone, “You should do it _hard_.”

 

Jim, along with the few men left watching, frowned as some of the girls squealed and squirmed. It was true; it was what he himself told his trainees. What were the girls so worked up about?

 

Inuyasha swallowed as his mate’s words went straight to his cock.

 

This was going to be a _long_ session.

* * *

 

 

“Let. Go. Of. The. Bar,” Inuyasha ground out. He was supposed to do squats with the bar on his shoulders and Sesshoumaru had very conscientiously decided to help _him_ with it.

 

“It is for your own benefit,” Sesshoumaru lied.

 

“Thanks but I can manage on my own,” Inuyasha insisted, knowing it was a lost cause.

 

“If you are sure,” Sesshoumaru said suddenly and Inuyasha’s eyebrows shot up.

 

Well, whaddya know. It worked.

 

“Well good,” he smiled contentedly, relaxing his arms a little.

 

Then there was a swift, irresistible pressure on his shoulder blades and his knees buckled. Hitting the ground with a curse, Inuyasha was unable to prevent the suddenly off balance weight on his shoulders from tilting to the side. The circular weights on the right slid off the bar and onto the carpeted floor with a dull thud.

 

Some of the girls cried out, instinctively stepping forward in concern. Jim had even taken two steps towards the fallen hanyou but Sesshoumaru was faster. In a flash, he was kneeling gracefully on one knee beside his murderously glaring mate, looking down at him solicitously.

 

“Inuyasha,” he whispered, casually brushing the sweaty bangs from his forehead. “You should not try to take more than you can handle.”

 

The girls sighed wistfully. So adorable these two were.

 

“I’m fine,” Inuyasha snarled but of course his protests were ignored. Thus Sesshoumaru once more gained the right to torture his mate.

 

* * *

 

 

“Tighten your muscles,” Sesshoumaru advised the panting and sweating hanyou. “It will hurt less that way.”

 

“They’re…tight,” Inuyasha wheezed, as he struggled to hold the position and keep from collapsing.

 

“Your spine… arch your back slightly.”

 

Inuyasha looked ready to deck him. His hands clenched into fists and-

 

“If I see those hands unlocked from that position,” Sesshoumaru said softly, “You will be sorer than you have been in your entire life.”

 

“That’s…not…very likely,” Inuyasha panted, struggling to hold his trembling muscles.

 

“Just a while longer,” the demon Lord smirked.

 

“Sesshoumaru…I can’t,” Inuyasha gasped, shutting his eyes tightly, attempting to throw his head back. “I-I’m going to…”

 

“You will not,” Sesshoumaru commanded, glaring down at him mercilessly. “You know the consequences if you do…Inuyasha.”

 

The hanyou stared up at him furiously but complied, holding on with every last bit of his will.

 

Agonizing seconds ticked by until finally-

 

“That’s enough,” Sesshoumaru said, eyes on the stopwatch in his hand and Inuyasha collapsed onto the floor, panting. Dammit, he was not going to be able to _breathe_ after the workout his stomach had received. Keeping his head and legs six inches off the ground was harder than he’d thought, although that might have been because every muscle in his body had already been abused due to his mate’s sadistic workout. Inuyasha had been sure he would not have been able to hold the position a second longer…hell, he couldn’t even get any support from the ground since Sesshoumaru had him lock his hands behind his head!

 

“I hate you,” Inuyasha announced darkly, eyes closed and Sesshoumaru smirked. Inuyasha was going to be far more exhausted by the time he was ready for them to leave the gym.

 

* * *

 

 

“Finally!” Inuyasha exclaimed, not even ashamed that he sounded inordinately pleased to be done with the workout.

 

Normally, he would boast and brag that it was nothing and that he was too strong to be affected by wussy human training equipment but today, he was just glad that it was over. Sesshoumaru had that look in his eyes that soon enough, the younger brother was going to wind up on his back, screwed out of his senses.

 

“Well that was fun,” Inuyasha said, quickly grabbing his T-shirt and heading for the exit, not even bothering to change out of his gym clothes.

 

“Stop,” Sesshoumaru ordered and Inuyasha cringed.

 

“There’s nothing more left to do,” Inuyasha declared a little desperately, edging for the door, wondering if could make a break for it. Sesshoumaru wouldn’t dare use his demon powers in front of everyone, right?

 

Yeah _right._

 

“We finished the workout,” he reminded, looking pleadingly at Jim for support. “So…that’s it. There’s nothing else left.”

 

“But there is,” Sesshoumaru told him with a nasty smirk.

 

Inuyasha frowned, getting worried. “I don’t think so.”

 

“Uh…he’s right,” Jim concurred, grudgingly.

 

Cursing Jim to the skies, Inuyasha turned towards him slowly. “What?” he asked.

 

Sesshoumaru smiled very slightly and Inuyasha had a sinking feeling.

 

“Stretching.”

* * *

 

 

The girls had lost their minds.

 

This was the conclusion that Jim reached when the new trainer, Sesshoumaru was half way through Inuyasha’s stretches. Admittedly, the young man was more than usually flexible but he could not understand what the girls were so hyped up about.

 

“Ahhh…it hurts,” Inuyasha groaned as Sesshoumaru forced his leg apart more and held it in position.

 

The demon Lord glanced at him through lowered eyelids and smirked. “If you stretch out adequately right now,” he explained. “It will hurt less later.”

 

Inuyasha glared at the girls who giggled and sighed at this statement. Honestly, the horny demon’s statements, said in that velvety seductive voice made him feel like he was being ravished openly, in front of all these people and there was nothing he could do about it.

 

“That’s enough,” he protested. “I’m flexible as it is. You know that.”

 

The hanyou regretted the last statement as the girls squealed once more. Who knew females were so damn pervy?!

 

“Just a little more,” Sesshoumaru murmured quietly, hands on his thighs, pulling them apart easily.

 

“Can I request him as my trainer?” one of the girls whispered to her friend, unaware that both, the demon and the hanyou had heard them clearly.

 

Inuyasha was at the end of his rope, trying to hide the considerable bulge forming in his pants and it didn’t help that the girls’ eyes were glued to the strong, sure hands and the muscular thighs under them. Inuyasha gave him a pissed off glance as Sesshoumaru looked smug, very much aware of the hanyou’s predicament.

 

Folding Inuyasha’s leg so that his knee was level with his chin, Sesshoumaru leaned low over his little brother and whispered softly so that only the hanyou could hear.

 

“You did not think that was it, did you?”

 

Inuyasha felt a thrill of fear and excitement low in his stomach. “As soon as we get home,” Inuyasha whispered back. “You’re sleeping on the couch.”

 

Sesshoumaru chuckled and Inuyasha felt that despair that a warrior feels when he knows the battle is lost. “What makes you I would wait till we get home?”

 

Inuyasha’s gaze swept over the onlookers anxiously. Honestly, he’d been feeling a bit peeved at having the idiots ogle him all throughout his workout. Appreciating his stamina during the pushups was one thing but really, didn’t they have anything better to do? It wasn’t some kind of freak show, dammit!

 

But hearing his sadistic elder brother’s words, he was suddenly glad they were surrounded by a crowd. At least he knew his brother would not fuck him front of all these people.

 

“Will everyone in the gym room please report to the central office?”

 

Inuyasha’s heart stuttered at the cool, professional voice sounding over the speakers. What the fuck-??

 

Jim looked at the speakers in confusion. This had certainly never happened before. Did the boss want to really irritate the customers this way?

 

“Uh…I’m sorry about this,” he said, looking around at the people looking at Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru in disappointment.

 

“I don’t know what this is about but I’m afraid you’ll all have to step this way.”

 

“Oh come on,” Lily protested, backed up by several other women. The males looked infinitely grateful to have found a relatively safe way out of the situation.

 

“I’m sorry,” Jim said again, frowning at the woman. “But I’m sure it’s something important.”

 

“This isn’t fair,” someone else declared. “We have a right to complete our workout.”

 

Jim looked lost. “Look, I know it’s inconvenient but I-“

 

“Excuse me.”

 

Everyone turned towards the new arrival at the door. Jim got even more worried. Ms. Rowels was the no nonsense VP, rumored soon-to-be-president of the Gym. So far, he had never seen her leave her plush office for anything except on the orders of the president himself. If she came to herd them out personally, it must really be important.

 

“Did you all not hear the announcement over the PA? Please leave.”

 

The tall, slim woman had an aura of severity and authority about her and the customers grumbling, traipsed towards the exit.

 

Inuyasha glanced uncertainly at his brother and made to follow the others.

 

“Wait,” Sesshoumaru said, and Inuyasha paused.

 

Jim frowned at him. “Hey,” he said aggressively happy to have an outlet for his confusion and incidentally, to impress his boss. “Didn’t you hear her? We need to go. Do you need a special invite?”

 

Sesshoumaru narrowed cold eyes at him and glanced once at Ms. Rowel.

 

“Jim,” she admonished the surprised trainer. “Is that any way to speak to Mr. Takara? Apologize!”

 

“But-“ Jim began but the woman was not paying attention to him.

 

“I’m sorry, Mr. Takara,” she said with a big fake smile plastered on her lips that reminded Inuyasha suddenly of Jaken. “Please forgive his rudeness. He will be…reprimanded adequately. Please, feel free to stay as long as you wish.”

 

She glared sternly at the baffled man. “Jim, come.”

 

Staring at the duo in utter bewilderment, Jim followed her out the exit.

 

When they were gone, Inuyasha rounded on his mate. “How’d ya do that?” he demanded.

 

Sesshoumaru shrugged, smiling deviously. “I have my ways.”

 

Inuyasha frowned suspiciously. “You didn’t sleep with her did you?”

 

The elder brother gave him a superior look. Inuyasha made a face at him, then got to his feet, heart still beating faster from the hard workout.

 

“Well, what was that all about?” he asked, reaching for a towel.

 

Sesshoumaru raised the remote that had suddenly appeared in his hand and pointed at the ceiling. The lights dimmed.

 

Inuyasha’s eyes widened. “What the hell-“ he managed before there was a clawed hand on his tracks and then they were ripped off. The sound of the tear was too loud in the suddenly all too quiet gym.

 

“Sesshoumaru-“ Inuyasha struggled in his mate’s arms. “The doors unlocked,” he protested. “Someone could walk in at any moment.”

 

“They won’t,” the demon Lord assured him from behind, circling a rock-hard arm around Inuyasha’s sweaty, slim stomach.

 

“And how do you know that?” Inuyasha asked sourly, not at all appreciating the way the tables had turned that particular evening. He’d come here to feel good about himself, dammit! Now the jackass had to ruin _everything._

Not bothering to answer his question, Sesshoumaru trailed one hand down Inuyasha’s boxers.

 

“Don’t think I have forgotten about your punishment,” he reminded the hanyou.

 

Inuyasha was pissed. “Punishment? You bastard…if anyone should be punished, it’s you! You ruined my day!”

 

“It was very naughty of you to come here without telling me, pup.”

 

Inuyasha bristled at the nickname. “I don’t have to get your permission for whatever I do. Get it through your head!”

 

“Even if you pay the exuberant, life-time membership fee with my platinum card?”

 

Inuyasha grinned sheepishly at that

 

“Uh well…”

 

The demon Lord’s arms tightened around him, reminding the hanyou of a prey caught by a python.

 

“Hey, you can’t punish me for that…” Inuyasha managed to say, even as the demon’s fingers explored the wiry pubic hair around his cock, driving him nuts.

 

“And what of the whore throwing herself at you?” he demanded, voice deepening in irritation.

 

Inuyasha smiled smugly. “Whores, you mean. Plural…”

 

The hanyou grunted as he was suddenly slammed against a smooth, cool surface, face held flat against the hard plane, then hissed as the cold surface felt weird on his heated, sweaty skin.

 

“Do not play with me, hanyou,” the pissed off demon Lord threatened.

 

Inuyasha managed to open one eye and glance back at his deliciously enraged mate. That was when it fully registered exactly _what_ he was pressed up against.

 

It was the glass wall of the gym, with a perfect view of the city below. Inuyasha could very clearly see the traffic go by and the pedestrians on the street. There was one of the men at the gym, walking out of the building and _fuck_ , he was stopping to chat with… _Jim!_

 

“Holy shit,” he muttered, renewing his struggles to get free. “Asshole! Let me go! What if someone sees…”

 

Sesshoumaru chuckled icily against his neck and pressed him harder against the glass with his own implacable body.

 

“We are on the 35thfloor, brat. Who do you imagine is going to see you?”

 

Inuyasha swallowed, throat suddenly dry. He had always thought that he loved heights. Sesshoumaru and he lived in a high-rise apartment, of course in the best part of the city and he loved being out in the balcony, looking down on the city flowing by. In the feudal era, when there had been trees instead of buildings, he had loved to spend his nights in trees. But right now…right now, the only thought going through his head was that he wanted to get away from here _NOW._

“Seriously man, stop,” he ordered shakily, still trying to push away. He froze when his bare ass came into contact with his brother’s hard cock. That made him realize three things:

 

  1. He was pressed up against transparent glass.
  2. His brother was naked.
  3. _So was he._



 

“Sessh I can’t – I can’t do this with-with people watching…”

 

The Taiyoukai chuckled against his skin, rubbing himself against his crack.

 

“I do not believe I gave you a choice.”

 

“No…” he protested, unable to tear his eyes away from the people going about their business. What if someone looked up at them that very moment? They would see him…being screwed in the ass by his brother…

 

He could not hold back the small moan that slipped out and Sesshoumaru grinned ferally, biting into his neck and thrusting in at the same time.

 

Inuyasha screamed, then clenched his fists, horrified. Oh god…what if someone heard…what if they were coming in to check on them…

 

“Please let me go,” Inuyasha whispered, even as he pushed his hips back to meet his brother’s thrusts.

 

“You should not say things you do not mean, Inuyasha,” Sesshoumaru whispered, one hand holding Inuyasha secure, the other toying with his hard length.

 

“Argh! Dammit, what if they look up at us, brother?”

 

“Why? Are you ashamed if they do?” he asked instead.

 

Inuyasha shut his eyes tightly. “Well duh…of course I don’t want them to see how you…how you-“

 

“How I fuck your brains out?” Sesshoumaru finished smoothly. “How I make you enjoy it against your will? How you beg me for release?”

 

“I-I didn’t…gah…I didn’t beg you for release,” Inuyasha gasped, as Sesshoumaru hit that spot.

 

“Indeed?” The wonderful hand on his aching cock withdrew.

 

“Aaaah…pleeeeaaase…touch me…oni-san…”

 

Sesshoumaru didn’t oblige. “It seems you are unwilling, little brother. I would not want to force you.”

 

In his head, Inuyasha cursed the manipulating bastard in very colourful ways.

 

“ _Fuck_ , force me, dammit! I wanna…I wanna cum…”

 

“Are you certain, Inuyasha?” The intruder in his ass once again hit his sweet spot unerringly and Inuyasha sobbed at the total loss of contact on his cock.

 

“Yes! Please…”

 

“Do you know those bimbos were most likely fantasizing about us, otouto?”

 

Inuyasha opened his eyes unwillingly. “What?”

 

“Those females…did you not see how they looked at us?”

 

Inuyasha frowned, trying to understand the words through the haze of lust.

 

“What? Look at…? I mean, sure, they wanted me but-“

 

“They wanted, us,” Sesshoumaru corrected him. “They wanted me, taking you…doing dirty things to you even as you pleaded with me to stop…”

 

With a sudden cry, Inuyasha came, clenching his ass around his brother. Sesshoumaru was still thrusting deep inside, holding him squished against the glass window and Inuyasha prayed desperately that the glass would hold their weight.

 

* * *

 

 

“You know,” Inuyasha murmured later, when his brother was finally satisfied and he was resting on the elder’s chest, cradled in his arms. “You cheated.”

 

“Really?” Sesshoumaru asked, amused. “How is that?”

 

Inuyasha raised his head up to glare at the demon Lord. “You put your own weight on the machine! Anyone would have failed with a demon’s strength weighing it down! Even _you_.”

 

Sesshoumaru raised an arrogant eyebrow and his little brother narrowed his eyes. “Don’t give me that look,” he ordered. “I’m just as strong as you are and you know it. Anything you can, do, I can do.”

 

Sesshoumaru chuckled. “Do not get carried away, pup.”

 

Inuyasha sat up fast. “What?” he hissed, “I’ll show you!” he got up off Sesshoumaru’s lap and stood waiting impatiently. “Come on, to the damned machine.”

 

Sesshoumaru looked amused but got up and sat down at the machine Inuyasha indicated. It was the same one where Sesshoumaru had first ordered his brother to go. He let his fingers wrap lightly around the handles and glanced inquiringly at Inuyasha.

 

“You’re just lucky these cables are unbreakable,” he fumed, going behind him to place his hands on the topmost weight and lean his full weight on the machine. “Now you’ll see how it feels.”

 

Unseen by the younger, Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and put his strength behind the handles. Inuyasha gritted his teeth and tried to keep the weights down but the demon Lord brought the handles together almost effortlessly. The hanyou cursed, looking enraged.

 

“You just wait,” he muttered darkly, and before Sesshoumaru’s laughing eyes, proceeded to climb on top of the weights and stand there.

 

“Inuyasha-“ Sesshoumaru began, but Inuyasha gave him an imperious look. The demon Lord sighed, then turned back. Once more, the handle bars came together smoothly, lifting the half-demon along with the weights.

 

Inuyasha jumped down in front of the demon, looking outraged. “I- you still cheated,” he insisted, refusing to acknowledge the amusement in his brother’s eyes. “You used all your demon strength. I don’t have a huge-ass dog demon form. You do.”

 

“I did not use all my strength,” Sesshoumaru told him gently.

 

“You did too,” Inuyasha shouted, not caring that he sounded like a petulant brat.

 

“Inuyasha,” the demon Lord began. “You know I could not have.”

 

“Why?” Inuyasha demanded. “Why couldn’t you have?”

 

“Because,” Sesshoumaru said, and then walked over to the weights, placing a firm hand on the weights. Then he turned to his brother. “Try it.”

 

Inuyasha scowled. “I did 20 reps, you asshole.”

 

“Just do it,” Sesshoumaru ordered. Grumbling, Inuyasha sat down and gave it a try.

 

It wouldn’t move.

 

Grunting and groaning with all his strength, Inuyasha tried to pry them together but the damn thing just would not budge.

 

The hanyou saw red.

 

Putting all his strength behind the effort, Inuyasha tried to draw the bars together.

 

A deafening clang filled the quiet gym as the cable snapped and the weights fell to the floor. Inuyasha winced, holding his hands to his ears and turned to look at his brother, eyes wide.

 

“Y-You were holding back?”

 

Sesshoumaru allowed a small smile to grace his lips and the next second, he was standing in front of Inuyasha, holding the boy close by the waist.

 

“Indeed,” he smirked and Inuyasha bristled at the smirk in his voice. He fought ineffectually at the arms holding him tightly against the elder’s body, every muscle throbbing with pain.

 

“Let go,” he ordered. “Y-you just wanted to humiliate me.”

 

The demon growled contentedly deep in his throat and held Inuyasha tighter, grinding their hips together. “It is not my fault you are out of shape.”

 

Inuyasha was narrowed his eyes. “It’s not my fault you don’t have to exercise to _remain_ in shape.”

 

“So you finally agree that you are weaker than I am?”

 

“Fucker,” Inuyasha grumbled and relaxed in his brother’s arms, allowing the demon to support his full weight and sparing his poor muscles some pain. Sesshoumaru held him close, cradling his mate close to his body.

 

“Next time,” Inuyasha said suddenly, looking up at Sesshoumaru. “ _You_ will be the one to work out and _I_ will be the trainer.”

 

Sesshoumaru managed to conceal his amusement.

 

“Indeed,” he agreed, then added thoughtfully. “Although nothing that you can come up with will be any challenge to me.”

 

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, “You’re on,” he answered, determined to find some piece of machinery in the gym that would at least have the youkai Lord breathing hard. If he couldn’t, he was not averse to buying a machine just to see his arrogant mate sweat a little.

 

“And if I can,” Inuyasha said, “We’ll do it how _I_ want it for a _week_.”

 

Sesshoumaru kept his face entirely neutral. “And if you cannot, you will do what I want for a day.”

 

Inuyasha buried his face in his mate’s chest to hide his grin. Those weren’t even fair odds. Maybe his brother didn’t know that he didn’t mind bending the rules a little to get what he wanted.

 

Sesshoumaru lightly caressed the hanyou’s hair, an evil smile playing on his lips as Inuyasha fell for it, hook, line and sinker. Of course, he’d neglected to mention that he could easily lift the entire building in one hand and not break a sweat.

 

It was going to be a _good_ day…and he’d already bought the hanyou’s outfit.

* * *

 

 

“By the way,” Inuyasha asked sleepily, awake because of the slight rocking motion of Sesshoumaru’s stride as he was carried out to the limo in his brother’s arms, too sore to move. “How did you pull that?”

 

Sesshoumaru smiled down at the adorable hanyou in his arms and hooked his arms more securely under his brother’s knees. “It was not difficult.”

 

Inuyasha mustered enough strength to open heavy eyelids enough to attempt to glare at Sesshoumaru.

 

“That’s one of the leading, most expensive gyms in the area. There’s no way they’d be bribed so easily.”

 

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at Inuyasha as the chauffer opened the limo door and he placed his mate gently on the seat, before sitting down himself.

 

“Who said I bribed them?”

 

Inuyasha scooted closer to him and snuggled into his lap, sighing in pleasure at the warmth the Taiyoukai radiated. The limo began smoothly and the motion of the car added to the hanyou’s sleepiness.

 

“How else could you have done it?”

 

Sesshoumaru selected a chilled bottle from the collection in the limo cooler and poured himself champagne, hand perfectly steady despite occasional bumps along the ride. “Ms. Rowel was happy to do what I asked of her after she was informed of the change in management.”

 

“Change in management?” Inuyasha asked, confused, then it dawned on him. “Ah…you’re buddies with the new president.”

 

Sesshoumaru seemed amused. “In a manner of speaking…”

 

Inuyasha opened his eyes curiously. “Who is it?” It wasn’t like Sesshoumaru to ask anyone for favors.

 

Sesshoumaru looked straight into sleep darkened eyes, as he took a small sip of the first rate champagne. “Me.”

 

~*~*~*~*~


End file.
